Artistic Fling
by Black.Misfit
Summary: What happenes when the one you love is your wife's brother? This is the problem Tohma Seguchi has to deal with when he has feelings for his brother-in-law Eiri Yuki. TohmaXYuki yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters that are on the show. I would love to, but I don't.**

The feelings that built up inside him began to erupt uncontrollably as the years went by. He didn't know how to handle the issues that stirred within his mind. It was ironic that Tohma marred Mika instead of being with the one person he desired the most... Eiri Yuki. It's true he liked Mika, but there was no satisfaction for Tohma once they were married. When they were kids, he's never gotten too close to Eiri except protecting him from the incident in New York. But even now as world-renowned president of N-G Records and keyboardist for legendary band Nittle Grasper, he feels distant from him more than ever. He couldn't help to feel envious of Eiri's relations with one of his clients Shuichi Shindou. It killed him inside when he saw Eiri and Mr. Shindou on the news as lovers.

'What does he see in that annoying little brat anyway?' Tohma thought to himself as he was sitting in his office. All his life, Touma protected Eiri everywhere he went. As long as Eiri was by his side, Tohma would be happy. But deep down inside, he's always wanted more from the blond haired novelist. In Tohma's mind, everything about Eiri's aura screamed desirability from his short blond hair to his hypnotic hazel eyes and stylish clothes.

Lying awake at night, he would look over to Mika sleeping soundly and imagine if it was Eiri's blond hair that covered the pillow instead of Mika's long brown tresses. He felt guilty about possibly being in love with his brother-in-law, but he couldn't help every time his heart would race around him. It seemed even sex with Mika was meaningless since he would think about calling out Eiri's name instead of hers when he was coming to his orgasm. As he stared out the window at the night sky, he thought about how to get close enough to Eiri and try to tell him the truth. He didn't want to be awake so late since he had practice with Nittle Grasper in the morning so he decided to get some sleep and dream about Eiri Yuki a little bit more.

Things were going well with the band and everything sounded just as it did before they broke up. After about two hours of practice, they all decided to take a break. Noriko went to get a soda, Tohma was looking at some paperwork, and Ryuichi was playing with his stuffed animal Mr. Bear. Ryuichi noticed how sad his boss and keyboardist looked as he looked over the papers so he went over to cheer him up.

"HI TOHMA!!!! Mr. Bear wants to cheer you up today," the young singer jumped up and waved his stuffed animal around Touma's head.

"Hello Mr. Sakuma. How are you today," Tohma said trying to put on a smile.

"I'm feeling peachy keen. I'm peachy and Mr. Bear is keen," he laughed as he placed Mr. Bear on top of his head. "But you're not peachy or keen are you, Tohma?"

Tohma looked down at his papers for a minute and looked up as he saw Ryuichi three inches away from his face with a puzzled look in his eyes.

"I am perfectly fine Ryuichi. Trust me," Tohma tried to convince the brown haired man, but it was useless.

"Ryuichi doesn't like it when Tohma is sad. Tell Ryuichi what's wrong Touma," Ryuichi begged as he hugged Mr. Bear tight against his chest. Tohma didn't want to come out with everything so he gave a little sigh and put down his papers and took off his glasses.

"Ryuichi, have you every loved someone you couldn't have?" Tohma asked with a slight blush on his face. Ryuichi started thinking and looking in every direction to find an answer.

"Loved someone…loved someone. Ummm…I love Mr. Bear," Ryuichi said with a smile as he held up the pink rabbit. Tohma just smiled and tried to rephrase the question.

"I mean have you been in love with a person? Like your best friend or a band mate or something like that."

"Awww. TOHMA'S IN LOVE! TOHMA'S IN LOVE! Is it me? YAY! TOHMA'S IN LOVE WITH ME! TOHMA'S IN LOVE WITH ME!" Ryuichi sang out and danced around the light blond haired man. Tohma's face went even redder with a smile as he tried to calm the young singer down a little.

"It's not you Ryuichi, but I can't really say who it is. So what would you do if that happened?" Tohma asked after settling his eccentric friend down. Ryuichi took his time at answering as he looked at the ceiling trying to find another answer.

"I'd kiss her and hug her and love her and let her play with me and Mr. Bear," he finally said as he hugged and swung Mr. Bear around with every word he said. Tohma didn't think anything of it, but it really dawned on him how he could do something like that. Tohma got up from his chair and went to his office as he waved good-bye to the man giving his stuffed bunny a piggyback ride around the stage.

If there's one thing he had control over, it was the bands he worked with. He decided it was time for Shuichi's band Bad Luck to have a tour. He made a few calls and did some scheduling and got Bad Luck booked all over Japan for at least two months. He called up K and told him the good news that the band was sold out. Tohma took a break from making calls and was very proud of the great work he put in. He was even more proud that Eiri would be at his apartment all alone without the loud mouth singer bugging him. After a few promotionally commercials and ads for the tour, the band was off to charm Tokyo with the sounds of their music leaving Eiri with an empty couch that held the pink haired boy at night. It's only a matter of time before he can be alone with his beloved Eiri Yuki while Mr. Shindou was out. All he needed was the right time. Just as he was thinking about it in his office, the phone rang. As he answered the phone, a smile came to his face as he heard Yuki's mellow sounding greeting. He listened to the deep voice on the phone and finally hung up. He smiled to himself as he blushed slightly against his cream color skin. He didn't know if he could sleep tonight with such good news from Eiri since this was possibly the best news he's every gotten.

He had a date with Eiri Yuki in two days.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like forever that Tohma went to see Eiri and now he was in his car riding over to his apartment. He wanted to follow Ryuichi's advise to come out and tell Eiri the truth. As he pulled into the driveway, Tohma's heart was racing as he looked up at the window with the lights on. He picked up his cell phone and told the blond novelist he was outside the door. Eiri buzzed him in and Tohma walked in the door and took the elevator to the apartment. As he slowly walked to the door, Tohma could feel his hands start to sweat and his member becoming hard and erect. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths as he lifted his finger to ring the doorbell. Eiri opened the door with a beer in his hand a cigarette between his luscious lips. He looked like his typical lazy self with a wrinkled button down shirt and wrinkled jeans to match.

"Hey Tohma. What's up?" Yuki said in his emotionless tone. Just hearing his low voice was enough to make Tohma weak in the knees.

"Oh nothing much. Just trying to have Nittle Grasper keep up with Bad Luck," Tohma said as he walked in and took off his shoes. Tohma tried to seem as aloof as possible, but he couldn't help the smell of desire that came from Eiri's body. Eiri shuffled his feet back to the couch as Tohma followed behind him. The TV was turned on to a music show in Osaka with Bad Luck as the special guess. Eiri sat down on the couch as Tohma sat down beside him. As Eiri took the cigarette out of his mouth and took a sip of his beer, Tohma tried to control his green eyes from staring at Eiri's hazel eyes, but he got lost in the gaze. Yuki looked over at Tohma and raised a curious eyebrow at his unusual friend's behavior.

"You thirsty?" Yuki asked as he got up for another drink. Tohma just gave a slight nod and asked for just scotch on the rocks. Yuki walked over to the kitchen and got two glasses and filled each one with ice and the brown liquid from a fancy bottle. As Yuki walked back over to the couch, he noticed Tohma's angry look as he stared at the TV with Shuichi singing on stage. He slowly walked over to him and put Tohma's glass on the table as he held on to his own. Tohma leaned in and picked up his glass with a slight grip on it

"You ok Seguchi?" Yuki asked with a little sympathy in his voice. Tohma snapped out to his envious trance and gave Eiri a cheerful smile.

"Oh yes everything in fine. I needed to talk to you anyway," Tohma said as he looked down at his half empty glass.

"Really? About what?" Yuki said as he watched the TV and took a sip of the brown alcohol in his glass. Tohma didn't say anything for a good five minutes until Yuki tried to take a guess at Tohma's problem.

"Nervous that he's doing so well after selling a million copies?" Yuki guess as he kept a close eye on the TV. Tohma lifted his head with a slight blush in his face and looked over at Eiri.

"Mr. Shindou in doing well for Bad Luck, but that's not particularly the issue I'm talking about." Tohma said as he turned off the TV and put down his glass. Yuki was somewhat confused about Tohma's actions and thought there was something wrong.

"Then what's the issue?" Yuki asked as he began to take a sip of his drink.

"Eiri…I…" Tohma tried to speak, but the words didn't come out. He decided it was time to stop hiding his true feeling and let it out. Tohma slapped the glass out his Yuki's hand and pinned him down on the couch. Yuki seemed surprised at this as he looked up at the green-eyed man, as he was only inches away from his face. Tohma got closer to his face and pressed his lips hard on Yuki's smooth lips. Tohma pulled away and tried to speak again with his confidence building up again.

"The issue is that Mr. Shindou has you when I've wanted you for so long," Tohma admitted as tears formed in his eyes. "Everyday since we were little, I've always liked you. And with the incident in New York, I wanted to take care of you. You said it yourself that Mr. Shindou was annoying and a brat so why not get rid of him?" Tohma questioned staring hard into Yuki's eyes. Yuki calmed himself down and tried to speak as clearly as possible.

"I keep Shuichi around because…. because I'm in love with him." Yuki said in a stern voice. Tohma couldn't believe what he heard from Eiri and slowly raised off of Eiri.

"I can't help the way I feel for him. He's just an annoying, loud, and melodramatic brat…and I love every minute of it." Yuki said as he saw Tohma with a disappointed look on his face.

"I…I understand. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble," Tohma said in a low voice with his head looking down. Tohma slowly got up and went to the door. He looked back at Eiri still sitting on the couch with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the drink. I need to get going to the studio. I've got practice with the band tonight. I'll see you later," Tohma said as he disappeared behind the door. Yuki got up and turned the TV on as Bad Luck was going to sing again. He stared heavily at the TV screen as he watched the pink-haired man singing to the crowd.

"You damn brat," Yuki uttered at the TV and with that, a small smile came across his face. "Can't wait until you get back from touring," he thought as he got up, turned the TV off, and went to his bedroom for the night.

Tohma got to the studio while Ryuichi and Noriko were just warming up on stage.

"YAY!!! TOHMA'S HERE!!! TOHMA'S HERE!!!" Ryuichi jumped up and hugged Tohma when he walked in.

"Hello Ryuichi. I'm glad to see you, too," Tohma said with a giggle.

"Hey how did it work out with that person you were talking about?" the brown-haired singer asked. Tohma gave a friendly smile as he looked at the curious Ryuichi.

"We decided to remain friends. It's ok though," Tohma finally said.

"Oh. Well don't worry Tohma. Now let's practice!!!" Ryuichi shouted as he jumped up on stage.

'Yeah. This is how it's suppose to be,' Tohma though to himself as he started jamming with his old friends.

**Author's Note: ****I know, I know. I wanted Tohma and Yuki to be together, too. But Tohma's married and Yuki loves Shuichi. I just want to keep it at that state. I couldn't break Mika's or Shuichi's heart at the same time so forgive me TohmaXYuki fans. **


End file.
